


Cheater~ KuroTen

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), crackship, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: Kenma breaks up with Kuroo.Kuroo already has a rebound ready.I'm so sorry
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 11





	Cheater~ KuroTen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've written anything close to smut so sorry if that sucks

“No. This is over. We are over.” Kenma yells and slams the door behind him. The tears start to fall and I slam the pillow into my face. I’m so stupid. I messed up and it’s all my fault. Kenma was amazing and I hurt him. I lay on my bed rethinking. What did I do wrong? I grab my phone and rub the tears away from my eyes. 3 messages. I open them up and fight back a smile. I shouldn’t smile. Kenma just broke up with me. I cheated. It’s his fault. So why does it make me happy to read his messages?

  
  
  


**Monster <3**

Hey babe

I had fun last night ;)

Hope to see you again sometime <3

  
  


**Me**

Can we get coffee? My boyfriend just broke up with me.

  
  


**Monster <3**

Ofc babe ;)

  
  
  
  


My face turns red and I write down a time and place to meet. I honestly don’t even know how I met him. We just sorta met and something happened. I smile as I get ready to meet up with him today.

As I make my way downstairs, Kenma seems to have all of his stuff out of the house already. He’s nice so he left me the house. He’s rich so he’ll buy a new one. He’s probably with Shouyou anyway. That’s one of the good things about breaking up. I’m no longer jealous of Shouyou. Plus, my new hubby is pretty great. I leave the house and make my way to the coffee shop. 

When I arrive, I spot his red hair at a booth. I head over and sit across from him. “Hey Tendou. Sorry about this.” I say taking my seat. “It’s fine babe. You need me and I’ll be here.” he says and I blush. Tendou smirks and pushes a coffee towards me. “Vanilla bean.” he says and I smile. I take a sip and he watches to see how I like it. I nod and put it down. “Sooo are we going to hook up or officially date? I’m fine with either.” Tendou asks. I turn red and look down, “I want to see how this goes.” I tell him. Tendou smiles and puts his hand over mine on the table. “Good.” 

  
  
  


After coffee we go back to my place for some. . . fun. 

As soon as I close the door to my house, Tendou pushes me up against the door. Tendou grabs my shirt and pulls me close. A moan rises in my throat as he pushes his lips to mine, biting my bottom lip to slip his tongue in. Tendou pulls away to smirk before moving down to my neck. 

“Tendou, ah!”

I push him away and move him to the couch near us. I get on top but he switches us quickly. “I’m top.” he whispers nipping at my ear. He throws off his shirt and does the same with mine. He moves to my nipples and suckles on them until they perk up and turn red. “Ahh, hurry up already.” He slowly makes his way down to my navel leaving bites along the way. 

He pulls down my boxers and grabs my cock out. He rubs the tip and licks it lightly. He keeps his hand on my cock but moves back up to kiss me again. He flips me over after one kiss and starts massaging my area. “Ahh!” He slips in a finger and slowly adds more as he goes. He grabs a condom and slips it on, rubbing lube over the condom as well. He presses the tip to my area and enters slowly, making sure nothing rips. Tendou moves once very slowly, “How does that feel?” he asks and I growl, “Just fuck me already.” He laughs and begins thrusting. 

_ (Not writing the rest because I’m lazy and trash at writing smut) _

Tendou laughs and gets up to clean himself off. I stay on the couch barely keeping myself awake. I start to fall asleep and the last thing I see is Tendou leaving out the front door. 

  
  
  
  


When I wake up I have 2 messages. 

**Monster <3**

Hey I had a lot of fun

I know you just got dumped but do you want to go out on an actual date soon?

  
  


**Me**

Yes of course!

  
  
  


I smile down on my phone as Tendou gives me date ideas and stuff like that. I knew from the start he wanted more than a fuck buddy. I didn’t think I would be that person though. Now I’m sorta happy that I am. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
